Fido's Return
''Fido's Return is the 6th arc in ''Housepets!. This arc introduced Bino and Joey's older brother Fido and his secret relationship with Sabrina. It also introduced recurring characters Maxwell and Sasha. Characters *Bino *Rex *Marvin *Maxwell (debut) *Fox *Grape *Fido Byron (debut) *Ryan Byron (debut) *Sasha Hartford (debut) *Daisy (debut) Plot At a Good Ol' Dogs Club meeting Bino announces that his brother, Fido, is returning from the academy, too which everyone immediately charges out of the clubhouse to make preparations. Max and Marvin watch from outside, and Max gets trampled by the swarm of dogs. Grape notices the crowd gathering and asks Fox whats going on. As it turns out Fido is "the" dog. All the boys have him as a role-model, and all the girls are crazy for him. Bino is not pleased with the crowd, as he is tired of living in his brother's shadow. He makes a speech claiming that Fido is an awful person... just as Fido gets back. The crowd embraces Fido in cheer, but he tells them to stop. Fido says he is tired and just wants to rest. He also claims that they shouldn't congratulate him on his success, as he is just following his duty as a dog. Bino goes to saying that Fido is trying to act humble to look good, but Grape knocks him out with a frying pan. Grape returns home and informs Peanut of Fido's return. Peanut convinces Grape to take him to take him to Fido, due to Peanut using "puppy eyes". Bino awakens in a bed surrounded by his friends; Fox and Rex. They inform him that they were about ready to knock him out just as Grape did. Bino thanks them saying that if they "care enough to smack me over the head when I go crazy" that's true loyalty. Grape and Peanut arrive outside Fido's room, and find him returning home to his girlfriend; Sabrina, a cat. Peanut perversely takes a picture of them kissing. Peanut and Grape agree never to speak of it. Events *Fido, Maxwell, Sasha, Sabrina and Ryan Byron are introduced. *Bino is revealed to have been enrolled at the Police Academy; however, he was kicked out for bad behavior. *The recurring joke about the movie "All Dogs Go To Heaven" is first introduced. *Fido, Bino and Joey's older brother, returns to Babylon Gardens after graduating from the Police Acadamy, thus making his first appearance in the comic. *Bino is knocked out by Grape, starting the running gag of him being subject to multiple forms of violence, or at least threatened with it. *Peanut and Grape discover Fido's secret relationship with Sabrina. Trivia *This is the longest arc of 2008 and the only arc with over 10 strips from that year. *In Our Sacred Duty Ryan incorrectly states that Bino is owned by Jake. Jeff is actually Bino's owner and Jake is Joey's owner. Rick has acknowledged the mistake. * Peanut is shown reading "Foundation" by Isaac Asimov. *The picture Peanut took of Fido and Sabrina is brought up again during Imaginate, Too! Comic Links #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/08/25/the-loyal-order/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/08/27/its-a-dog-thing/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/08/29/its-a-pet-friendly-neighborhood/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/01/a-breed-apart/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/03/our-sacred-duty/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/05/the-universal-constant/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/08/shes-not-the-best-one-to-ask/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/10/an-understandable-mistake-to-make/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/12/mmm-foot-flavored-speech/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/15/shut-up-were-trying-to-praise-you/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/17/the-nerve-of-him/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/19/grape-solves-another-problem-with-violence/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/22/the-lampshades-were-party-favors/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/24/bino-stars-as-colonel-klink/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/09/26/goodnight-everybody/ Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:2008